


Blame it on the Weed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Sam Winchester, Stanford Era, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, button-popping, there's no explicit sex but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam hasn't seen Dean in two years. They still talk, of course, but the last time Sam actually saw his brother, he was 175 pounds soaking wet. And now, suddenly Dean's here at Sam's dorm on the heels of a vague text, weighing a hundred more pounds and smoking weed with Sam's kinda-sorta friends. It's all a bit too much.Later, once everyone's nice and high, Dean and a girl (Kathy? Katie? Ugh, Sam can't remember) get a little close. And Sam can't take his eyes off of them. It's like watching a car accident, honest! He just can't look away!Oh, whatever. It's fine, he's high.





	Blame it on the Weed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my entire day was free, so I wrote not one but TWO chubby!dean fics. Before 2:00 this afternoon, I had never written a fic. Ever. And now it's 2:00 in the morning and I've written two. Go figure, right?
> 
> There is a mention of harder drug use, but neither of the boys partake of anything stronger than weed.

When Sam got a text from Dean at 11:24 on a Friday that simply said, 'I'm coming over,' Sam immediately knew something was wrong. Dean had yet to visit in the two years that Sam had been at Stanford - Sam was only a _little_  bitter, as he understood that Dean was busy - and suddenly he was just "coming over"?

Also, he'd actually begun his text with a capital letter and used correct punctuation for once, so something had to be wrong.

Sam, still confused, escaped into the hallway and responded quickly. 'When? And why? You okay, Dean?'

There was an immediate response. '2 minutes, looking for ur dorm now. and nothing's wrong, dads just being an asshole.'

Sam wasn't sure that Dad being an asshole was the full extent of Dean's problems, but he definitely understood needing to get away for a little while. The shitty grammar calmed Sam's nerves a tad, too.

"Hey bro, you gettin' back here or what?" Brady called from the main room of their suite. Oh, shit. They had people over. Right. And Dean was gonna be there in-

"Sammy, what's up?"

Dean burst through the door and tackled Sam in a bear hug. "Christ, little brother, when the hell did you grow ten feet?"

Sam, for his part, was at a loss for words. Dean looked...

"You got fat," Sam blurted out, immediately cringing. Oh shit, first time you see him in two years and that's the first thing you say? Get it together, Sam. "I mean- Um-"

To Sam's surprise, Dean just gave a deep belly laugh and slapped his gut a couple of times. The buttons of his flannel were straining to hold back the tide of his stomach, and there were little patches of pale skin visible between them. "Wow, bitch, way to be straightforward."

Seriously, though. Dean must have gained at least 70 pounds since Sam had last seen him. Dean had been pretty lean two years ago, and while he still seemed to have a fair amount of muscle - the arms of the shirt strained around his biceps just as much as the buttons squeezed his stomach - he was most certainly _not_ skinny anymore. His jeans were slung low under his gut, and there was a strip of belly between Dean's pants and shirt where there simply wasn't enough material to cover his body.

Snapping himself out of his weird daze, Sam responded, "Shut up, jerk. I was just caught off-guard." Dean was still the same person, Sam admonished himself. "I've missed you."

"Awe, c'mere you big softie," Dean said as he swept Sam back in for another hug. It was kind of a nice hug, actually, very soft and squishy. "I missed you too."

Just as Sam was about to ask Dean what the real problem was, Jess came into the hallway. "Come _on_ , Sam, we're about- Oh! Um, hi?"

Sam blushed as Jess came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. Their relationship was still pretty new, and Jess was his first real, serious girlfriend. Sam was a bit lost.

Dean looked her up and down slowly. "Well hello there," he said, offering a (pudgy, Sam noticed) hand. "Dean Winchester, the better and more handsome Winchester brother." Apparently Dean's new weight - and it had to be more than 70 pounds, Sam decided, quite a bit more - hadn't changed his ways. If anything, Dean was even _more_ annoyingly self-confident than before.

Jess laughed, obviously surprised at Dean's greeting. She took Dean's meaty hand in her own, delicate one and said, "Jess, Sam's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

Dean raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Sam as if to say, 'Damn, how'd you land one like this.' Sam opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he heard one of Brady's friends call back, "Are y'all comin' or what? This weed ain't gonna smoke itself!"

Suddenly Dean's eyes lit up, his attentions focused elsewhere. "Someone say weed?" he bellowed back.

There was a moment of silence.

"...who the fuck is that?" a female voice stage-whispered from the common room. Dean, ever tactful, walked into the other room to introduce himself. So much for finding out what happened with Dad. Sam sighed. Jess giggled, and Sam gave her a weird look.

"What? I like him!"

Sam's heart warmed a little, and he squeezed Jess's hand before she led him back into the common room. It was nice to see that his brother and his girlfriend got along, even if they'd only just met.

They entered the room to find that Dean had somehow already inserted himself into the middle of the group and was currently taking a long drag from a poorly-rolled blunt. Some of the group looked confused, a couple annoyed, but no one looked angry, thank god. One girl even looked... nervous? Sam didn't really know anyone besides Brady and Jess - it was Brady's party, after all, and he didn't know his other roommates very well either - but it seemed that Dean would soon know everyone well enough for the both of them. Nevertheless, Sam was a little worried about how Dean had essentially just butted his way into someone else's party, even if he didn't mean to.

"Guys, I'm sorry. This is my older brother Dean," Sam said, gesturing to his brother. "He's... yeah."

Dean blew smoke rings, and everyone cheered. He passed the blunt to the guy next to him and started coaching him on how to do it.

Sam laughed a little. Dean would be fine.

An hour or so later, everyone was high as a kite. Dean had been easily accepted into the group and had attempted to show everyone how to blow smoke rings, though only the nervous-looking girl from before (Kathy or something?) had mastered it. Dean was currently shirtless and eating pizza as "Kathy or something" rubbed his large gut. Turns out that she got a lot less nervous with a metric shit-ton of weed in her system. Dean smirked and shoved a whole piece of pizza in his mouth when he noticed Sam looking at him, leaning back even farther and groaning as Kathy (yeah, she was definitely Kathy) continued to give him a rub down.

Sam looked away as Jess sat down next to him and giggled, looking at Dean and Kathy. She got very giggly when she was high. "Well, Katie looks like she's having a good time." Oh shit, it was _Katie_. Not Kathy. Good to know.

Sam looked back at Dean to see that Katie was now straddling his lap and feeding him pizza. What slice was this for Dean? His twentieth? His gut certainly looked like it had twenty pieces of pizza crammed in it, pushing insistently over Dean's belt and threatening to engulf Katie's thighs. She gave it a smack as Dean finished his current piece, causing the rolls of his belly and his breasts - god, Dean had _breasts_ now - to jiggle madly. Dean grunted and groaned and Katie got another piece of pizza. Sam was a little weirded out by the whole thing, but hey, to each his own. Or her own, Sam amended as Katie massaged Dean's bloated belly.

Sam tore his eyes away from the strange scene and turned back to Jess... who was asleep and drooling on his shoulder. Oh, he hadn't even noticed. He got a little spacey when he was high.

Not really knowing what to do now that his girlfriend was asleep - as the majority of the group had moved onto things a little stronger than weed, something that Sam was not interested in at all - Sam just turned back to Dean and Katie. And _ew_ , big mistake.

Dean was lying on his back now as Katie viciously attacked his face. Her thighs framed his gut as she straddled him, and his hands were cupping her boobs. Damn, now that Sam thought about it, Dean's boobs were actually probably bigger than Katie's. They flowed down the sides of this chest when he was lying down like this, dusky nipples facing outwards. It seemed that Katie noticed this as well, as she moved her hands from framing his face to playing with his tits. And oh jesus, that was not a sound that Sam ever wanted to hear coming from his brother. Ever.

Sam tore his eyes away. What the hell was he doing? God, he was never getting high again.

He tried to keep his eyes off of his brother and Katie, but in all honesty there wasn't much else to look at. Sam's dorm was pretty boring. His eyes kept sliding back over to Dean by accident, and by the fifth time it happened, Sam just figured "fuck it" and kept his eyes on them. Whatever, he was high off his ass. It was fine.

Apparently Dean and Katie had gone back to eating and feeding. The only difference was that Dean was lying down now and that, somewhere along the way, Katie had lost her shirt as well. She leaned seductively over him as she fed him bites of ice cream, massaging his burgeoning belly with her thighs as she shoved spoonful after spoonful into his brother's mouth. Sam had no idea how Dean was still eating, mammoth gut or no. Maybe Dean just got a serious case of the munchies when he smoked.

After a couple minutes of spoon feeding, Katie stopped and started kissing Dean again. Sam heard him groan as his belly was squashed under her weight, but otherwise he looked like he was having a great time. Dean had his hands on himself this time, rubbing his gut as Katie played with his nipples, and the sounds they were making were obscene.

Finally, the other group noticed what Katie and Dean were up to. Whistles and claps abounded as they broke apart, both panting and slightly red. Hollers of "get a room!" and "wow, free show!" rang out over their heavy breaths. Though he was still pretty red in the face - Sam was starting to think that was from the exertion more than embarrassment - Dean laughed and stood up, taking Katie with him. Okay, yeah, Dean was still pretty fit.

The whistles and hollers got louder as Dean carried Katie down the hallway, her legs wrapped around his hips as far as they would go. It helped that Dean's love handles were so big that they acted as footrests for her feet. Belatedly, Sam realized that the only room down that hallway was his own. Ugh.

He also realized that he was a little hard.

Whatever. It was fine. He was high.

He promptly fell asleep against Jess.

The next day, after everyone but Brady and Sam and Dean and the other roommates (Sam still didn't really know who they were, but it was the first week of the new semester, cut him some slack) cleared out, Sam approached Dean. He was sitting on the couch eating last night's pizza. And apparently he still hadn't found his shirt.

Sam flopped down next to Dean, making his brother grunt as the movement made his belly quake. That was the same sound he'd made when Katie was feeding him. Sam blushed, determined to forget his night of accidental voyeurism. And _yes,_ it had been accidental. That wasn't what he wanted to talk about anyway.

"Dean," Sam began, "I'm really excited that you're here, but. Um."

Dean let out a sigh, making his belly push further out onto his meaty thighs. "Let me guess. Why am I here?"

Sam just nodded. Dean shoved another slice of cold pepperoni pizza in his face, and it was quiet for a few moments.

"Dad said he won't let me hunt with him if I get to be over 300 pounds."

Slightly stunned, Sam took a couple seconds to reply. "Well, uh, how much do you weigh now?" God, stupid question.

Dean swallowed a mouthful of pizza. "312. But I told him I'm 285. He said that he's gonna make me weigh myself when he gets back from his hunt, see how many pounds I am. I don't think he believes me."

Mind caught up on the fact that Dean weighed _one hundred and forty_ more pounds than he had two years ago - double what Sam had originally estimated - there was a short moment of silence before what Dean said really caught up with him. And then Sam saw red.

"What the fuck, Dean? What the hell is Dad's problem? I mean sure, that's a lot of weight, but you're still strong! Hell, at least twenty of the pounds you gained is probably pure muscle. You're fucking ripped, man. Who does he think he is?"

Dean looked down at the floor. "But I can't run very far, or very fast, and I get winded after a couple miles, and Dad says that-"

"Oh, fuck what Dad says," Sam said, cutting him off. "You _can_ still run - which is kind of amazing, quite honestly, managing to run with that spare tire of yours - and when was the last time you ever had to run more than a couple miles at a time on a hunt?"

Sam continued to rant, and Dean laughed a little. "Yeah, fuck what Dad says." He looked up from the floor, and Sam could see the confidence returning to his eyes little by little. "I'm still fit. I can still hunt, even with," he slapped his gut, setting it in motion, "a little extra weight."

Sam could stand to argue with the 'little' part of Dean's statement, but really that wasn't the point here. "Yeah, Dad can shove it."

Dean laughed harder, pulling on his shirt. Huh, so he didn't lose his shirt. Maybe Dean just liked being shirtless. "I'm gonna go tell him that to his face."

"Yeah, you- wait, what?" Sam said, suddenly derailed. His face fell. "I thought you were gonna stay with me for a couple of days."

Dean, also a lot less enthusiastic all of a sudden, quietly responded, "Dad's gonna be back tonight, and the motel is in Nevada. I've gotta be there, Sammy. It's not a good idea to let him know that I was here."

Sam, though a little upset, knew that Dean was right. "You'll, um, you'll come back though, right? Every once in a while?" He shuffled a little on the couch, refusing to watch as Dean finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," Dean said affectionately. "Next time we're on the west coast, I'm here. Now bring it in."

Sam stood up and hugged Dean tightly. He sunk into Dean's plush frame easily, trying not to wonder how much bigger Dean would be when he saw him next.

"Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Sammy. Gotta go tell Dad where he can stick it."

Sam laughed a little as they separated, but it faded away as two buttons popped off his brother's shirt. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Goddammit, not again," he sighed, laughing a little. Sam, completely silent, was absolutely transfixed by the pale bit of belly fat that Dean's mishap had released. "Bye, bitch. See you soon."

Before Sam could offer Dean something to cover up with, let alone call him a jerk, Dean was out the door. Sam, laughing a little awkwardly, picked the little white buttons off the floor and put them in his pocket. He'd keep them safe until Dean came back.

And Dean did come back. His visits were a little irregular, as he couldn't exactly plan when and where hunts would happen, but he made sure to see Sam whenever he was on the west coast. And every time he visited, he was bigger.

Sometimes it was more obvious in his face, evident as it rounded out more and more. Sometimes his behemoth of a gut gave it away by popping buttons or breaking belts. (And while that only happened once, Sam was never let Dean live it down. He was never gonna get the image out of his head, either.) And once Sam noticed it in his ass, which started straining the seat of whatever pants he wore.

It was never by very much, but Sam was always looking for it. Dean insisted that he wouldn't let himself get above 350 - he needed to stay in some sort of fighting shape, after all - but Sam was pretty sure that wasn't gonna happen. Not with the way that Dean ate.

Not that Sam paid close attention to Dean's eating or anything. Maybe he actively avoided Katie nowadays, but it had nothing to do with the fact that she always brought up that "hot, hot night with Dean" whenever she saw him. And maybe he kept those buttons in his pocket, but that was only because he kept forgetting to give them to Dean. And maybe his eyes always travelled down to Dean's gut whenever they were taking, but it wasn't his fault that it was Dean's most prominent feature. And maybe-

God, who was he kidding. You get high _one time_ and your life - and apparently how you view your brother - changes forever. Whatever, Sam was still gonna blame it on the weed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm still trying to figure out if I like writing fics or not. I'm pretty sure I do.
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
